


Better not cry

by epithalamium



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: (it's Santa of course there's cussing), Akane doesn't really make an appearance, Cussing, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Siblings, Sort of Bi-curiosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's Christmas,' said Aoi.</p><p>Belatedly, Junpei checked the clock: it was several minutes past one. 'Merry Christmas, Santa.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better not cry

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished Virtue's Last Reward yet, so I don't know how accurate this is uhm. Also: no lubrication aside from condoms!!

Christmas Eve found Junpei struggling to fit the key to the door of his flat. Part of the city where bad side met good; obscure little nook of a street where one can still walk alone at night without fearing for one's life and the developers probably knew the same seeing as how they never bothered with street lights. It was only the light from the moon that guided Junpei's hand, soft glow that nevertheless made his temples throb and his vision swim. He needed to throw up. Probably he'd feel better if he did throw up. But first the door, unless he wanted to leave a hell of a mess in the hallways, and his neighbours would probably appreciate that less than Junpei did.

The key in his hand shook. His hand was shaking, cold bite of metal against his fingertips and

Seek a way out.

He took a deep breath. Had he been sober he might have found the situation funny; Junpei having a panic attack in front of an innocent little door, clutching the key as if it were a lifeline. He was outside. Everything was going to be fine. Everything would be perfect once he finally opens the damned thing. He was already starting to feel bad for his poor, unsuspecting toilet.

The key slid into the lock and Junpei opened the door.

*

The man wearing the gas mask didn't really need to climb up the second floor from outside the building, using pipes and fire exits as he saw fit. He didn't need to cling at the window ledge as he tried to determine if it belonged to the correct room. And he certainly didn't need to climb inside through the window in order to wait for the boy—of course, Tenmyouji Junpei wasn't really a boy any more. He was a university student. But that was why the man was there, breathing heavily from the exertion and cursing the stuffy air inside the mask. He could have left the acrobatics to someone else, saved himself the trouble: that was what his men got paid for after all.

He wanted to see the boy, this so-called Jumpy who had until now been only a name and a handful of memories. A name to be made flesh and salvation.

Walking to the far side of the room, the man hoped he wouldn't have to wait long.

*

The air felt cold against Junpei's face, cool breeze from open window and the sickening feeling of deja vu. Heart hammering against his rib cage, he realised he didn't need to throw up any more. He needed to get _out_.

He turned around, saw the silhouette of a person standing next to the door, and felt the tension in his body snap like a rubber band stretched to breaking point. He felt calm now, although empty would probably be a more accurate description.

'Guess who came to town,' Junpei said, softly. The man standing by the door didn't respond, at least not verbally. At the sound of Junpei's voice, he stepped away from the shadows, walking towards Junpei, and there was enough light from outside the window that Junpei could see his face. Familiar face and not one that he actually wanted to see.

'So where the hell's my present?' said Junpei.

Kurashiki Aoi's eyes widened slightly; Junpei wouldn't have noticed the shift in expression if he hadn't been looking for it. He knew how good Aoi was at hiding his emotions. If nine hours felt like a lifetime, Junpei had spent a better part of that lifetime in a front row seat to Aoi's award-winning performance.

Not just Aoi, but Junpei wasn't ready to go there yet.

'All these years,' said Aoi, 'and I never expected that to be your first question, Junpei.'

'What can I say? I'm a man of surprises,' said Junpei.

'And as trite as ever.' Aoi laughed. 'Turn the lights on, will you? I can't see fuck in here.'

'Why don't you?' Junpei threw himself on the threadbare sofa, one that came with the room or he wouldn't have bothered. He leaned back and closed his eyes, wishing that he'd stayed in the pub after all, slept in some doorway and freeze before sunrise. Anything would have been better than this. 'I'm pretty sure you know where everything is.'

'Not really,' said Aoi, which wasn't really an answer, but Junpei hadn't really asked the question—not the right one, anyway.

It was at the tip of his tongue, but why give Aoi the satisfaction? The man's presence in Junpei's flat could mean anything and Junpei wasn't really too keen on finding out what Aoi's reasons were. Why now?

Huff of breath and then, 'Fine.' Junpei heard Aoi move across the room, heavy boots loud against the wooden floors and then a click. Junpei counted to ten before opening his eyes again. The light wasn't doing any favours for his drunken state, but he'd be damned before he let Aoi know that.

Aoi was looking at the clock that hung over a low table meant for a telly. Most of the furniture in Junpei's flat had been there when he moved in; he certainly wouldn't have bothered with television, much less a table for one. 

Another huff of breath, although Junpei was sure it was a sigh this time rather than the irritated almost-snorting sound Aoi had made earlier.

'It's Christmas,' said Aoi.

Belatedly, Junpei checked the clock: it was several minutes past one. 'Merry Christmas, Santa.'

*

Tenmyouji Junpei looked normal enough. Aoi wouldn't have noticed him if you pointed him out in a crowd. He couldn't see why Akane was so taken with him. Oh, the kid was fairly good-looking, but he wasn't anything _special_. Just another university kid with sloppy habits. It was sort of disappointing, really.

He was also heavy as fuck. But Aoi didn't need to worry about that for long. That was what his men got paid for, after all. They put him on the top bunk in one of the third class cabins and Aoi made to put the bracelet around the kid's wrist when Akane stopped him.

'Let me,' she said. And if she held his hand before and after clipping the damned bracelet on, Aoi pretended not to notice.

*

'I expected a more heated welcome, you know,' said Aoi. Because there was nowhere else to sit, he was sitting on the sofa next to Junpei. He leaned over, close enough that Junpei could feel Aoi's breath against his face.

'What the hell, dude,' said Junpei. Not to sound like he was flattering himself, but a double entendre delivered at such close proximity wasn't exactly a double entendre any more.

'You were asking about a present,' said Aoi. Sharp twist to his lips told Junpei that Aoi was enjoying himself. Fucking with people like usual; Junpei reckoned it wasn't an easy habit to break.

'Yeah, but I figure you're not _my_ Santa, yeah? You're—' Junpei's voice trailed off. He expected Aoi to pick up on that, exploit Junpei's obvious weakness, but he didn't. Probably the worst part of it all was that Aoi wasn't a bad sort. Had they met under different circumstances, Junpei might have liked him.

'Never said I was,' said Aoi. 'And don't flatter yourself. I ain't here for you.'

Flare of temper Junpei hadn't realised he was holding back. 'Then what the hell are you here for?'

'She wanted me to give you this,' said Aoi. And before Junpei could ask him what 'this' was, he placed one hand on the back of Junpei's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

*

The kid was funny. Smart, too, but not _too_ smart. Aoi would have hated him if he was; smart people usually liked showing off. But Junpei was certainly smart enough to admit ignorance when it mattered, which was a good thing considering their circumstances. There he was, stuck in the building with everyone else, flashes of wit and manipulativeness that Aoi couldn't help but admire.

Akane was more forthright about her admiration and it was obvious that Junpei was just as smitten as she was. Aoi thought the kid would've spent all nine hours of the Game by Akane's side if he could. It was kind of cute, actually.

Too bad there wasn't any time for that in the plan. Aoi would never admit it, but he almost felt sorry for Junpei, whose only sin was to love too much. A sin not unlike Aoi's. Had the circumstances been different, they might even be friends.

*

Aoi's lips were soft, although nothing else about the kiss was. The scotch might have something to do with it, but when Junpei opened his mouth he wondered what sort of freak instinct made him do so. As far as he knew, he'd never looked at Aoi and wondered what it would be like to have Aoi's tongue down his throat. But he was drunk and it was Christmas and the thought of Aoi's sister still felt like someone had ripped the heart from Junpei's chest. None of which were very good reasons for actually enjoying the act of kissing another dude, but at least Aoi was relatively easy on the eyes. And he sure could kiss.

'Please tell me that wasn't a relayed message,' said Junpei, after the whole thing was done and they've both had a chance to catch their breath. Aoi had settled back on the other side of the sofa, ghost of a smile on his lips although Junpei tried very hard not to focus on that.

'Into that sort of shit, are you?' said Aoi. 'Man, that's pretty kinky.'

'Look who's talking.' It wasn't me who initiated the tongue battle, Junpei wanted to add, but he couldn't quite bring himself to talk about that yet.

'Hm,' said Aoi. He cocked his head to one side, seemingly lost in thought. Junpei left him at it, wondering if it would be quite the thing to ask someone to leave when one had been exchanging spit with said someone only minutes before. Which was stupid. Aoi was trespassing, had no business barging into Junpei's life after so many years of running away; Junpei didn't even like the man. Asking him to leave would be the most polite option.

'Well, we've got that out of the way,' said Junpei. 'Don't you think it's time to go?'

'Aren't you gonna ask me about her?'

'What for? You won't tell me anything, anyway. I'm guessing she's doing well, or you'd have mentioned something by now. What more is there to ask about?' Junpei tried to keep the bitterness from his voice, but something about Aoi's expression told him that Aoi heard anyway.

'Any messages, then?'

Junpei shrugged. 'Nothing she doesn't already know.'

*

In the room where Snake hadn't died, Santa had watched Junpei unscrew a thermometer from the wall and despite his better instincts began to talk, memories thinly veiled by scientific facts and the surprise on Junpei's face, surprise and and bewilderment and uneasiness hidden behind a nervous laugh. Whatever Junpei might have said, the pity that might have shown through his eyes as he realised how much the information had meant to Santa—although Junpei had no idea what that information meant exactly, not yet—cut off when Santa moved away and left Junpei to his investigation. Turned his back to the conversation they never had.

*

'That's some defeatist attitude right there, dude,' said Aoi, scratching the back of his head. 'What's gotten to you?'

Junpei took a deep breath. 'Probably all the pain and loneliness.'

Aoi looked away again, muttering, 'Wallow in self-pity why don't you.'

'No,' said Junpei, standing up. It disturbed him to realise how good it felt, looking down at Aoi like that, irritation on Aoi's face giving way to wariness. Junpei reached out for Aoi's flannel scarf, a substantial improvement on the complicated shit he was wearing before; black affair that was barely thicker than string artistically draped over his shoulders. Soft sound of cloth tearing before Aoi got to his feet, glaring at Junpei like he meant business and Junpei knew enough not to underestimate him, despite Aoi being a couple inches shorter and several pounds lighter than Junpei himself. Desperation bred strength and Aoi was no stranger to desperation.

'Why don't you get the fuck out and leave me alone?' Junpei went on. 'You've been doing a fine job of it the last couple years, why stop now?'

'Dude,' said Aoi, one hand reaching out to touch Junpei's, the hand that was clutching at Aoi's scarf. 'What else could we have done? She just wants to know you're doing okay, is all.'

'You've always known where I was,' said Junpei. He didn't move, and Aoi's hand stayed where it was. 'As shown by tonight's performance. Why now? I don't need this shit, man.'

'Like I said, it ain't my idea—'

Junpei's free hand tightened into a fist and, before he quite knew what he was doing, he felt his fist connect with Aoi's jaw. The impact was strong enough that Aoi would have fallen had Junpei let go of his scarf. As it were, Aoi spat blood-tinged saliva right on the grotty floors of Junpei's flat and without saying anything, kneed Junpei right between the legs.

'Fuck.' Junpei fell to his knees. There must have been some sort of human emotion lurking in Aoi's heart still, or maybe it was just masculine sympathy, because he'd changed the angle of his attack at the last moment; his knee connecting with the inside of Junpei's thigh instead of his balls. It still hurt like hellfire itself, but not bad enough that Junpei felt the need to writhe all over the floors in complete agony. At least Aoi hadn't actually kicked him. With those damned boots he was so fond of wearing, Junpei was pretty sure Aoi could have done some serious damage had he a mind to. 'Fuck you, you fucking cunt.'

Aoi laughed softly. 'Sorry, dude. I was aiming for your gut, but your balls got in the way.'

Junpei couldn't think of anything to say to that, and the pain was enough to cripple the wittiest conversationalist anyway, so he settled for repetition and hoped raw emotion would do the trick. 'Fuck you.'

'Hm,' said Aoi, kneeling down next to Junpei. Junpei tried not to flinch when Aoi moved, sharp pain in Junpei's scalp as Aoi pulled at his hair, forcing Junpei to look up at his crazy-ass smiling face.

Through the haze of pain and adrenaline and alcohol, Junpei noticed that Aoi's eyes had darkened. Well, Junpei thought, _fuck_.

'This one's from Santa,' said Aoi, and for the second time that night, Junpei felt Aoi's lips against his.

Well, this was turning out to be some Christmas indeed.

*

Santa hadn't been with Junpei when Seven regained his memories about the first Nonary Game, hadn't been there to see Junpei's face when he found out Kurashiki Akane had died in the Incinerator. Santa was glad he hadn't seen Junpei's reaction. What would have been the point?

It would have been just like looking in the mirror.

*

It didn't take them long to get on the bed. It wasn't a big place, after all. The only reason you could swing a dead cat in the flat without hitting something was because there wasn't much in there to hit.

'Dude,' said Aoi, as Junpei slid on top of him, and the physical contact felt so good; Aoi's body warm and _real_ and Junpei could have stayed like that forever even though it was just Aoi and he'd never once thought he'd end up cuddling in bed with the man either. 'Do you ever wash these sheets?'

Junpei didn't answer, pulling at Aoi's scarf instead and throwing it wherever. He leaned over, brushing his lips against Aoi's neck, the smell of sweat and mint and the chemical scent of whatever product Aoi used on his hair, and Junpei's balls felt a bit tender still but that sure as hell didn't stop him from getting hard. He heard Aoi sigh, felt demanding hands pulling at his hair, pulling him closer, and, 'Jesus, Junpei, just fucking get on with it!'

He kissed the part of Aoi's jaw that was red and swollen, pale skin that had already began to bruise warm against his lips.

'Nnh-fuck!' Aoi arched his back, breath coming in a sharp hiss. 'That hurt, you arsehole.'

It was Junpei's turn to laugh, 'You like that sort of shit, don't you?'

'Bite me,' said Aoi, and for a moment, Junpei thought it was a command. 'Still the best fuck you'll ever have in your life.'

When Junpei said nothing, Aoi gave him an incredulous look. 'You have fucked someone before, right? You're not a fucking virgin, are you?'

Junpei took a deep breath. 'I don't know about you, man, but I've never fucked another dude before.'

'Huh,' said Aoi, who really looked like he hadn't considered this before. Junpei had to wonder again what part of it was an act and what part of it was Aoi actually being a stupid little shit. 'Neither have I. How different can it be?'

'What are you talking about?' said Junpei. 'Neither one of us has a cunt, for starters!'

'My cock is fucking _weeping_ here and you worry about fucking anatomy? Gimme a fucking break, Junpei.' As if to prove his point, Aoi pressed himself against Junpei, and even through several layers of their clothes, Junpei felt the hard and demanding line of Aoi's cock against his thigh.

He shook his head, more to clear his thoughts than to negate what Aoi had said. He couldn't believe he'd get turned on by feeling up some guy's boner, but apparently life was full of surprises. Before that night, Junpei had never thought he'd enjoy kissing a dude either. He probably should re-think his position on the Kinsey scale.

'Do you even have condoms on you?'

Aoi sighed and sat up, pushing Junpei to one side of the bed. Junpei wondered if he'd crossed a line somewhere, and maybe Aoi didn't want to do it anymore, but Aoi was just rummaging through the pockets of his trousers, coming up with a handful of condom packets after a quick search.

'What?' he said, when Junpei raised his eyebrows. 'It's Christmas. People get laid. That's how the world works.'

He tossed the condoms at Junpei, red square packets like sleazy confetti on the bed. Junpei held one up. 'You sure are prepared.'

'I sure as hell didn't bring 'em so you could fuck me in the arse,' said Aoi. 'Don't get the wrong idea, Junpei.'

'Whatever,' said Junpei, pushing Aoi back on the bed. 'Cock goes in hole: how hard can it be?'

Aoi smiled at him, sardonic little twist of his mouth that Junpei felt all the way down to his cock. 'Pretty fucking hard, apparently.'

*

They'd driven from Building Q in silence; Akane sticking her head out the window of the truck, looking back in the direction of the building, not moving even as they left it far behind. Aoi looked at her from the corners of his eyes. Her hair hid her face from him, only the tense set of her shoulders betraying her emotions, and the redness of her eyes when she finally settled down the passenger seat.

Aoi held out a hand and Akane's grip was so tight it was as if she was scared he was going to vanish if she ever let go.

*

After much fumbling and cussing—Junpei had almost forgotten how good Aoi was at cussing, he could pretty much curse the air _blue_ in one breath—Junpei finally managed to thrust inside Aoi: the soft whimpering sounds Aoi was making, the warmth and tightness around Junpei, the sting of Aoi's fingernails scratching his back, all of it too much and it was only the thought of what Aoi would say, the sharp little jabs at Junpei's masculinity that held Junpei back from coming too soon. He bit back a moan and buried his face against Aoi's shoulder.

'Is that it?' said Aoi. 'I've yet to be impressed, dude.'

'Don't you ever shut up?'

'Nnn,' said Aoi, as Junpei pulled back, just the tip of his cock in Aoi's arsehole before thrusting back inside—oh God, he was so _tight_ —'I thought the point of this exercise was to make me, genius... _Fuck_.'

Junpei raised himself on his elbows so he could look at Aoi, whose carefully tousled hair was now a mess, his face flushed, lips bruised from kissing, and Junpei was pretty fucked at this point, but Aoi was just too fucking beautiful. His eyelashes fluttered closed as Junpei's movements began to pick up a rhythm, complaints replaced by sharp intakes of breath that mingled with Junpei's moans.

'There,' Aoi said at one particularly deep thrust.

'Ungh—what?'

'Just. There.' Aoi reached down for his own cock, quick movement of his hand matching the rise and fall of Junpei's hips and Junpei couldn't quite believe it but he could feel Aoi tightening even more around him and

'Ah, fuck, _Santa_!'

'Ho ho ho,' said Aoi, breath hot and belligerent against Junpei's ear. 'You sick fuck.'

Junpei pressed his mouth against Aoi's just to shut him up, Aoi's tongue against Junpei's, faint bitter taste of Aoi's spit and Junpei wondered if Aoi smoked cigarettes or if it was all the scotch affecting Junpei's taste buds. But Aoi was moving his hips as well, pushing himself down on Junpei's cock, and Junpei was coming, balls so tight it was almost painful, his arms unable to support his weight any longer and he collapsed on top of Aoi, not knowing if Aoi had come as well—although judging from the cussing and the stickiness on Junpei's stomach he probably had—and finally the sound of Aoi saying his name, 'Junpei.'

*

It was morning and they'd used up more of Aoi's supply of condoms than Junpei thought possible, light from the rising sun turning Aoi's hair pink as he rode Junpei's cock, hands pushing at Junpei's chest, pushing him back on the bed and Junpei was snarling at him, telling him to stop fucking teasing, and it didn't really take more than Aoi's lazy knowing smile to push Junpei over the edge.

'I guess,' said Junpei, when Aoi was snuggled up against him again, 'that was some weird fulfilment of a home invasion fantasy you've been keeping secret all this time?'

'Man, I'm too tired to fuck in the shower,' said Aoi. 'You should've told me sooner.'

It was weird, but Junpei's hands weren't shaking any more.

*

He'd expected Aoi to be gone when he woke up, but Aoi was still there, curled up in the sofa and tapping furiously at the screen of his mobile phone. There were a couple of pizza boxes by his feet, the smell of pepperoni and melted cheese reminding Junpei he hadn't eaten anything last night aside from some pretzels.

'Help yourself,' said Aoi, waving vaguely at the pizza and not taking his eyes off his mobile.

'Something the matter?' said Junpei, moving the boxes so he could sit beside Aoi. Aoi must have taken a shower while Junpei was asleep; he was wearing last night's clothes but his hair was damp and smelled of Junpei's shampoo.

'Just work,' said Aoi. He pocketed his mobile and gave Junpei a smirk. 'Some of us have better things to do than mope around this grothole all day.'

Junpei was busy stuffing his face with pizza, so he said nothing to that, just nodding to acknowledge that Aoi's point had hit home.

'I gotta go, dude.' Aoi pulled his boots back on and got off the sofa. Junpei noted with some satisfaction that Aoi's movements weren't as fluid as usual; something about his eyes, his bruised lips, the marks on his neck that betrayed how he'd spend most of the night. Junpei swallowed and tried not to squirm on his seat.

'Yeah,' said Junpei. What the hell was he supposed to say after that? See you later? He didn't think he'd see Aoi again, but good bye seemed too formal. Junpei realised he hadn't had the chance to say good bye years ago, either. Actually, if he'd seen Aoi's face back in Building Q he would probably have tried to punch the hell out of it so it was probably for the best. Finally, he settled for, 'Good luck, then.'

Aoi gave him a look, and Junpei remembered what Aoi had told him when he'd given Junpei the clover bookmark. But Aoi just shrugged, and he had already opened the door when he looked back over his shoulder.

'You should move on, you know. Start over and all that shit.'

'With you?'

Aoi looked surprised, then shook his head. The smile he gave Junpei was not unkind. 'Nah, dude. I think you're better off without,' he paused, shrugged again and, 'either of us. You deserve better.'

It wasn't the first time Aoi had played the honest card with Junpei, but he was so used to the cynical jerk act Aoi puts on that it always catches him off guard.

Aoi had already closed the door behind him when Junpei said, 'Hey, you left your scarf on the bed.'

Junpei sighed and began to finish off the rest of the pizza.

*


End file.
